Hola, hermano
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Los vengadores se reencuentran con sus seres amados, pero hay cierto Dios del Engaño que no parece haber regresado. Traducción del original escrito por Queen Ot Clouds en Tumblr (queen- ot-clouds .tumblr. com/post/ 173500209047/ hello-brother)


_**Traducción autorizada por Queen Ot Clouds en Tumblr**_

* * *

Thor vio las caras felices de sus amigos en silencio. Steve tenía a Bucky en sus brazos y se encontraba sollozando miserablemente, presionando besos alrededor de la cara de su amigo. Tony sostenía cerca a Peter y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello como un padre confortaba a su hijo. Peter se aferraba a la chaqueta de Tony, llorando en el cuello del mayor. La experiencia completa había sido demasiado para él. Okoye y T'challa compartían un abrazo estrecho que parecía capaz de romper huesos. Ella hablaba rápidamente en Xhosa (o Swahili ni idea), parecía más que lo reprendía por morir en frente de ella. La dulce liebre estaba abrazando la cabeza de Groot, llorando en la creatura-tronco y haciendo que hojas brotaran donde las lágrimas caían. Peter Quill, o Star Lord como pedía que lo llamaran, tenía a su amante verde, Gamora, en sus brazos y la besaba con una fiera pasión que solo pocos habían experimentado antes. Los otros Vengadores estaban en distintos estados de shock, alegría o confusión.

Thor sonrió ligeramente a las interacciones humanas y pensó sobre su propia perdida. Él miro a la distancia y suspiro, lanzando Stormbreaker al aire y cachándolo para mantenerse ocupado. Se mordió el labio y trató de mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. No, el no podía llorar frente a los mortales. Él era un Rey y un dios, ¡Maldición!

El sonido de los cañones de Tony hizo que Thor se enfocara de nuevo en los Vengadores. Todos habían tomado posiciones defensivas por algo detrás de él. De repente, el dolor se encendió en la parte posterior de su cabeza y el Dios del Trueno giró, levantando Stormbreaker a su atacante, pero pronto dejó caer el arma y corrió hacia adelante, lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Porque Loki estaba parado allí con una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro. Dulce, adorable, malévolo Loki. Su querido y amado hermano parado justo enfrente de él. Completo, respirando y vivo.

Con las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, no notó la forma en que la forma de Loki brillaba levemente antes de volver a la normalidad.

—¡LOKI! - Lloro y corrió a enrollar sus brazos alrededor de la única persona que quedaba en su vida

Thor tropezó y se dio la vuelta con tiempo suficiente para ver desaparecer la figura de su hermano. El pánico se apoderó de su corazón y lo hizo detenerse en su pecho. Una ilusión. ¿Quién era tan cruel para crear una ilusión de su hermano? ¿Para qué extraer esa respuesta emocional de él?

Thor sintió la ira hervir en su estómago y juro matas a la persona que lo engaño de esa manera. De repente el sonido de una risa llamo su atención. El sonido de una risa familiar. Y Loki estaba ahí, recargado en un taxi abandonado y riendo como si hubiera visto la cosa más hilarante en el mundo.

Thor no sería engañado esta vez. Levanto una pequeña piedra y la lanzo contra cabeza de Loki, no tan fuerte como para lastimar, pero con la presión suficiente para tener la atención del hombre.

Cuando la piedra golpeo la cabeza de Loki, el dios paro de reír y volteo a ver a Loki como si hubiera hecho la cosa más inconcebible en el universo. Thor estaba inmediatamente frente a él, envolviendo al Dios de las Travesuras. Sintiendo el calor de Loki y su respiración en su cuello, su suave cabello y sus manos en su pecho. Cuando Thanos mato a su hermano, le había arrebatado todo, incluso su corazón. Ahora todo estaba de vuelta en la forma de Loki, tendiéndole su corazón en bandeja de plata.

—No puedo creer que todavía caigas en ese truco hermano

Loki se rio contra su cuello, intentando abrazar a Thor, pero sin poder envolver la espalda del dios. El sonido de la voz de Loki hizo que el agua realmente comenzara a fluir. Las lágrimas de Thor empaparon su barba y cayeron en el cabello de Loki, lo que le provocó un gemido.

—Hermano, me estás mojando el cabello

—Cállate- Dijo Thor, apretando sus brazos antes de soltarlo lo suficiente como para ver a Loki en la cara.

Loki miró a su hermano, la alegría bailando en sus ojos verdes y más lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de Thor. Su hermano estaba aquí. En sus brazos. Sonriéndole como si hubiera colgado las estrellas y las lunas en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Me has llorado? - Dijo Loki, sonriendo para el por... ¿qué es esto? Tercera vez en su vida.

—Pensé que te había dicho que te callaras- Thor se rio entre dientes, negándose a enjugarse las lágrimas por miedo a que, si lo dejaba ir, Loki desapareciera una vez más.

—¿Qué pasó con tu parche en el ojo, hermano? ¿De quién es ese ojo? - Loki frunció el ceño ante el ojo amarillo que descansaba en la córnea derecha de Thor.

—Él me lo dio- Thor hizo un gesto hacia Rocket que estaba de pie sobre la cabeza de Groot, bajó el arma ligeramente al suelo, pero aún a la defensiva.

Loki se giró y le dio una mirada de reproche tan similar a la de Frigga que Thor se preguntó si estaría sosteniendo a su madre en sus brazos en lugar de a su hermano adoptivo.

—¿Dejas que un mapache te haga un ojo falso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde ha estado esa cosa?

—Por supuesto que no, pero confío en él. Y eso es un conejo.

—Thor no. Eso es un mapache

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es un conejo

—Mapache.

—Conejo.

—¿Sabes cómo es un conejo?

—Nope

La risa de Loki hizo que algo cálido se asentara en el pecho de Thor. Dioses, extrañaba esto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Thor fingió pensar por un minuto a pesar de que tenía la respuesta a la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Qué tal no morir por cuarta vez, para empezar? - Thor sonrió cuando Loki se rio de nuevo

—Hecho

Después de mirar el uno al otro por unos buenos cinco minutos, la sonrisa de Loki se volvió cariñosa.

—Te dije que el sol volvería a brillar sobre nosotros, hermano. Y mira dónde estamos.

Thor le dio una sonrisa acuosa, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Loki en la frente. Lo sintió tensarse debajo de él, pero a él no le importaba nada y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Loki.

—Eres el mejor hermano

Thor movió los labios diciendo "Está bien" a los vengadores que todavía los miraban y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Loki se ponía de puntillas y besaba su mejilla. Cuando eran niños, Thor besaba la frente de Loki, este último correspondía el afecto con un beso en la mejilla de Thor. Cuando se hicieron adolescentes, los afectos cesaron a medida que se fueron por caminos separados y se distanciaron. Pero, sentir los labios de Loki en su mejilla evocaba una emoción que no podía ser detenida.

— ¡PARA DE LLORAR!

* * *

 ** _Esta es mi primera traducción que publico, espero les guste y lloren como yo. Esto curó un poco mi corazón después de Infinity War_**


End file.
